DEAR KABY
DEAR KABY is the 4th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 2, 2009.''' Lucy Heartfilia comes out of her fight victorious and returns "DAYBREAK" to Kaby Melon, where the truth about the book is revealed. On their way back to the guild, they meet up with Gray Fullbuster and some dark Mages who they end up fighting. Synopsis With Lucy caught by Duke Everlue, he orders her to tell him the secret of the book "DAYBREAK" and threatens to break her arms if she doesn’t tell. However, Happy arrives and saves Lucy. They continue their fight until Duke Everlue summons Virgo, who surprisingly appears with Natsu Dragneel. Lucy, together with Natsu finish up the fight and come out victorious. Unfortunately, all the holes that Everlue dug cause the mansion to give way and it collapses. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy make it outside and Natsu says that she should be proud for destroying the mansion and keeping with the Fairy Tail tradition of causing mayhem. They bring the book to Kaby Melon and Lucy says that she understands why he would want to destroy it, it is to protect his father’s honor. Kaby admits the truth of Kemu Zaleon being his father and that he was angry at him for being gone for three years and never contacted his family. When his father came home, he swore to never write again and cut his writing hand off. He died soon after and Kaby’s anger turned to remorse. This made him want to destroy the book to save his father’s honor as a great writer. He lights a match but suddenly the wind blows it out, the book glows and the letters on the cover rearrange from “DAYBREAK” to read “DEAR KABY”. Then all the other words start to change and Lucy reveals that the book was actually written for Kaby. Natsu tells Kaby that he doesn’t owe them anything since their job was to destroy the book and they did not do it. Lucy protest, but Natsu tells her that it would damage Fairy Tail’s good name if they took the money. Besides, Kaby didn’t have the money to begin with. He was just using the house to try and fool them. He is really an average man who just wanted to keep his father’s honor intact. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy (who's inside Horologium to ride in as they go through the swamp) are taking a shortcut to return to Fairy Tail when Natsu spots someone in the bushes. Natsu attacks it, but Gray Fullbuster comes out giving excuses to why he was hiding. The two of them get into a fight and things calm down, Gray tells them that Erza Scarlet is returning to Fairy Tail and they need to hurry up and get back. Natsu, Gray and Happy tells Lucy about Erza, how she is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and how she can split a mountain in half with one kick; which makes Lucy imagine Erza as a a giant. They are ambushed by a group of wizards who want to eat Happy, but Natsu and Gray quickly defeat them. They tie them up to a tree and Natsu and Gray continue to argue. One of the captured wizards mentions something about “Lullaby”, but a giant hand shadow pulls the tree underground along with the wizards who were tied to it. Elsewhere, the citizens of Magnolia look on in amazement as a young woman in armor walks through town carrying a large horn. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Duke Everlue (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel vs. Duke Everlue (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Unnamed Eisenwald Team (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * *Aera (翼 Ēra) * **Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer **Summoned the Maiden, Virgo **Summoned the Clock, Horologium * * * *Fortune Telling * Spells used * *Max Speed Kick Attack * *Letter Rearranging *Sand Explosion *Staff Ignition *Sand Bomb * *Shadow Pull * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Weapon Combat Weapons used *Whip *Staff *Daggers Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Clock Key Manga & Anime Difference *How Everlue grabbed Lucy's arm were different. *Lucy didn't try to reach the keys with her foot in the anime. *Everlue didn't slam Lucy onto the ground in the manga. *Happy kicked Everlue in the elbow in the manga, while in the face in the anime. *After Happy gets out of the Sewage water, the lake is empty. The sewage water is still there in the anime. *The scene where Everlue grabbed Lucy's ankle is omitted in the anime. *Natsu finished Virgo with a fire punch in the manga, but with the Roar in the anime. *The praise of Natsu made about Lucy being Fairy Tail Wizard is for different reasons. *The mansion was not demolished in the manga. *Virgo was unconscious in the manga, but was watching Lucy while the mansion was crumbling down. *Kaby snatched the book forcefully rather than taking it gently in the manga. *Kemu was much skinnier in the manga when he returned home. *Parts of the dialogue in the flashback were removed from the anime. *Kemu commits suicide in the manga, but merely died in the anime. *It was daytime when they went home in the manga. *The anime included a filler fight against some unnamed Eisenwald Mages, one of which even told Gray his fortune about his relationship with Juvia Lockser. Trivia *During the recap of the Previous Episode, the Sound Effects were not heard in the Japanese Version. While the English Dub has retained the Sound Effects During the Recap. Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/fairy-tail/episode-4-english-dubbed/ Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fairy Tail Episodes Category:Fairy Tail Season 1 Category:Episodes